untitled for now
by crimson5
Summary: its probably been done to death, but here it is again: the story of x in a fantasy au setting. a longer summary is inside. please read
1. Default Chapter

Summary (skip this section and go straight to the story if you don't want to read my boring summary):  Basically I'm retelling the story of x in an alternate universe.  The setting is going to be mostly in the palace with most of the characters occupying different areas of the palace.  The characters are going to leave the palace to find the other characters who are residing in various parts of the kingdom.  

Unlike the original tv show and movie, none of the characters know who they are or what part the play in the end of the world.  Sorata, for example, is just a knight who wants to have fun.  Subaru doesn't know that Seishirou killed his sister, so he's not all dark and angsy…yet.  Basically little changes like that, and I put both kakyou and shougo in the story.

I'm also using a lot of names and places from video games and stuff with only a few minor changes so you might recognize a lot of them.

Chapter 1:  

Sorata opened his eyes and quickly leaped out of bed.  After getting dressed, he bolted out of his room.  "Whoohoooooo!" he screamed happily as he ran down the hallway and slid down the banister of the stairs.  He quickly notices a girl with dark hair at the bottom of the staircase and yelled, "WATCH OUT!"  she looked up, and side stepped as the boy who while trying to avoid her, came tumbling down and landed in front of her feet.  "Hehe," he laughed quietly, but his mouth dropped open the second he saw her face.  "Hi," he said to the vision before him, but her eyes revealed nothing about her to him. Sorata hadn't noticed her dark-haired companion until he spoke.

"Lady Arashi," he said, "we don't have any time to waste.  Let's go." He lead her away as Sorata watched them disappear.  

"Hey," someone gently poked him.

"Stop that," he whispered to the offender.

"Why?" the poking commenced.  Sorata elbowed the person behind him and sent her flying across the room.  "Hey! That hurt!" she said as she got back up.  Sorata realizing he just sent a girl flying across the room tried to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't realize-" just then something rushed him in the stomach.  The force knocked him down.

"Serves you right," the girl said as stepped towards the body lying limp on the floor.  "Huh?  Sorata?"  No reaction.  "Uh oh," she mumbled as she gently poked the body on the floor, "Inuki, I think you hit him a little too hard."

Later that day

"That really hurt you know."

"I'm sorry, Yuzuriha, I didn't realize it was you." He looked down at her canine companion.  "Besides, you got me back."

"Hey Sorata," her eyes suddenly lighting up, "what _were_ you staring at?  You had this wistful on your face."

"Was it that obvious?" Sorata sighed and smiled.  Yuzuriha started giggling.

"And there it is again!"

"I've found her."

"Found who?"

"_Her!"_

"Her?"  Yuzuriha gave him a questioning look, and Sorata nodded.

"Yep, I've found her."  Sorata got into his victory pose which he had mastered, " No knight can be a true knight without something to protect, be it a princess, a family, a home, a village or a birdy.  AND I've found that something to protect!"

"You've found a birdy you want to protect?"

"NO!  A girl, a girl!  I've found a girl I want to protect!"

"Oh! I get it now.  She must be really pretty.  What's her name?"

"Of course, she is a vision of loveliness whose true beautiful self is hidden behind those cold, icy yet captivating eyes."  

"Wow," she said as she finished counting, "Seven multi-syllable words in one sentence.  This is so unlike you Sorata."

"That's not funny!"

"So what's her name?"

"The goddess I dreamt into this world is known by the name….uh….by the name… I…can't remember."

"No matter how hard anyone tries," she said slowly, "you do not resemble a knight."

"Yuzuriha!" Sorata retorted, "that was mean!"

"But it's true.  No one in this entire castle calls you by Sir Sorata.  And you don't even dress like a knight."

"That was Sorata," the dark man escorting Arashi informed her as they continued onward towards their destination, "he may not look like it, but he is one of the 13 knights of the…you don't seem to care do you?"

"No," she replied, "although it is disconcerting to know the safety of this palace lies in the hands of people like that."

"I suppose who I am doesn't matter either?"

"Seishirou Sakurazuka.  Everyone here knows that infamous name."

"Hehe," he chuckled, "I feel honored."   They reached their destination.  Seishirou opened the door and motioned for her to enter.  "I have some work to do; I'll be back later to escort you back the East Wing."  Before he could take three steps, someone from behind him spoke.

"And what kind of work do you have to do?"

"What ever his majesty tells me to do."  He turned around to face his companion.  "Well, Subaru, how may I be of service to you?"

"Do you have a minute?"  he took several steps closer to Seishirou.  "Seven years.  After today, it will be seven years since Hokuto disappeared.  I don't understand.  How can someone just disappear like that without a trace?"

"Poor naïve, cute little Subaru," he chuckled, "there's also the possibility that someone killed her and hid her body somewhere."

"…that's not funny."  Subaru wasn't amused.  Seishirou smiled.

"I know; if you don't mind I'll be on my way now."


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: a lot of major ooc in this chapter, especially on Kamui's part, but don't worry, eventually he'll turn into the Kamui we all know and love.   Oh yeah, keep in mind that nobody knows anything about angels or seals or the end of the world.

_Find the boy and make him disappear from this world._  His majesty's words echoed in Seishirou's brain as he entered the city to complete his task.  He stood at the entrance taking in the disgusting view before him.  Fat women feeding their screaming vermin.  Whores stood in front of brothels urging a passerby to enter.  Drunks passing out in the middle of the street next to their wastes.  Crows gnawing at the dead rotting flesh discarded by the butcher.  The city's young spawns were free to move about the city streets like flies that needed to be swatted.  __

 ''Ladies and gentlemen," the sixteen-year-old boy shouted to the crowd of people.  "I am the great Kamui and have I got a surprise for all of you.  Now all I need are a couple of volunteers who'll promise to trust me no matter what!"  He smiled and charmed the audience.

"He's so cute," a bunch of giggle-happy girls whispered amongst themselves.

"I'll need one of you ladies to step up here."

"What are you going to do," a woman with long dark hair asked.

"It's a surprise."

She turned to the red-head next her, "well, Karen, what do you think?"

"I think it'll be fun."  Karen replied as Kanoe stepped up. Kamui motioned for her to face the audience.

"Do you have any money on you? You should put it here on this table in case you lose it during my little magic trick."  The woman put it where Kamui said to and resumed her position

"All right," Kamui started, "Everyone, watch this woman closely count to a hundred…she is going to disappear right in front of your eyes the second you reach a hundred."  The audience started counting, 1, 2, 3, 4…

"He's going to make one of us disappear," Karen said to her companion.

"I'd like to see him pull this off," Kanoe chuckled.  23, 24, 25, 26…

"Kamui has to be better than all of those other magicians," a girl in the audience said.

"Yeah," another said, "all the other magicians always hide people behind curtain or something.  I'm so glad we're finally going to be able to see someone disappear right in front of us."  57, 58, 59, 60…

"Hey, where is Kamui anyway?" someone in the crowd shouted.  97, 98, 99, 100

"huh?" Karen and Kanoe both looked around for Kamui, but he was nowhere to be found.

"That little brat took off with our money!" Kanoe shouted. "I was planning on buying some new makeup and jewelry.  I had to work so many nights to save up that much. money."

Kanoe slammed the door behind her and started heading to her room.

"You seem upset," a cheerful voice greeted her and she found herself in the man's embrace.  "Is something wrong?"

"Some brat stole my money."

"Well," Yuto reassured her, "as pretty as you are, you'll make it up in no time."

"Ne Yuto," she smiled sweetly, "I've been awfully nice to you lately.  Do you think you can be nice to me?"

"Was I a little rough last time?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about all the freebies I've been giving you."

"You want me to start paying from now on, is that correct?"  Yuto gave her another one of his charming smiles.  "Sure."  He broke the embrace and said, "I'll see you next time then."  He waited for Kanoe to disappear into her room before knocking on the door opposite of hers.  The door opened and a red-head greeted him.

Upon entering the city he could already sense the aura of the boy he was ordered to slay.  Now all he had to do was find him.  He cautiously followed the call of the boy's aura until he knew the boy was nearby.  He glanced up and got a glimpse of the boy before he entered his house.  He opened the door and invited himself into the boy's house.

"Who are you?" 

"A messenger…somewhat…" he replied as he inched closer to him.  The boy bore a slight resemblance his Seishirou's Sumeragi friend.

Aoki Seichirou stood at the entrance of the city and paused to take in the view before him.  Mothers caring and nurturing their children.  Children happily running along playing with their neighbors.  A dog slumbering peacefully in front of its home.  Birds singing their tribute to the day.  _Find the boy and give him this message._  The words echoed in his brain as he entered the city

Yeah….i know this is pretty much a mess so far….but things will start coming together……I hope.


End file.
